


Foreigner's God

by Syndcates



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Realm of Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Other, Realm of Mianite, Sonja and Tom are Ianites kids, and they have tragic backstory :)))))
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syndcates/pseuds/Syndcates
Summary: Sonja and her friends arrive in a new world, but not all is as it seems. This Ianite is different than any they've met before. Cold. Calculating. Ruthless. Her so-called 'Guardian' isn't much better, but Sonja swears that she's seen him before...
Relationships: Tom Cassell & Sonja Reid
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1. Theadel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transvav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transvav/gifts).



> anyways this is entirely inspired by transvav's awesome au check it out [here](https://transvav.tumblr.com/tagged/theadelian+lore)

The void had always been a comfort to her. She can just distantly remember a time when she clambered around her mother’s island, surrounded by the inky black nothing. Sonja remembers the way her mother would shape things out of it, the smell and feel of the cool ozone surrounding her home. The void in the first world feels like home; in the second, a stranger.

Now it just feels cold. At least this time Dianite and Martha were able to set up an area where they could travel without being hit with the winds. For some reason, the feeling of it on her skin makes her want to vomit. That’s mainly why she had never seen the excitement behind the elytra's. Why waste time flying when you can just teleport places? The others have at least never questioned her strange fear.

The worst part about this, Sonja thinks as they fall, is that she can’t contact her mother through their bubble. Last time they fell, Sonja had remembered… well, everything about her past. Or at least, most things. Ianite had been her mother, and Sonja had barely had time to turn to look at her with horror before they had been falling. At least then she had been able to contact her mother while they slept. And remember some more things about herself.

They were just falling, now. Although, some light was starting to creep into their section of the void, so they may have been approaching land. Sonja sighed, turning to her friends. Jordan was immersed in conversation with Wag and Martha. Tucker was playing cards (and losing quite badly) against Mot, Dianite, Spark and Jeriah. Alyssa and Andor are playing some games together, and Jonah was napping. She gazes out over them, lost in thought.

Sonja loves her friends, she does, but there has always been something missing from her life. Maybe it’s her still-lost memories, but she just _knows_ that something is missing. Something important. Every time she has a good prank idea she turns to tell someone, but she’s always alone. She turns to whisper a joke into someone’s ear but only finds air. A part of her has always been gone, and she wants to find it so bad.

As she falls with her friends, old and new, she feels something inside of her change. They arrive in this new world (Theadel, she thinks) and she feels the presence, she wants nothing more than to reach out and find it. They end up in a small village with people who speak the name ‘Ianite’ with both awe and fear. Tucker and Jonah have to stay in the home they’ve created, Jordan passing well enough as an Ianitee for him to go out. Staying with them is the rest of the Dianitee’s and Ianitee’s, as well as Martha and Wag. They had lost Andor and Jeriah in the void, but Dianite assured them that they had made it safely back to their original home, from what he could tell.

They’ve been in Theadel for about four days before a man shows up in the village. He wears ornamental armour with a slight purple tint - enchanted, no doubt - and a sword is strapped to his side. The villagers are afraid of him, but Sonja wants to know. Something about him is... Not off, but strange. He seems familiar, but Sonja’s never seen his face. She only knows he’s a man at all is because one of the villagers told Jonah.

Jordan had been selected to approach the man, but Jonah had dragged him away after a few minutes. In Jonah’s defence, Jordan had been shaken when he had returned to their home. And for a good reason.

“Sonja’s in danger.” Was the first thing that came out of his mouth when they were all gathered. “And probably the rest of the Ianitees too. They know her name.” Jordan stuttered through an explanation, Jonah speaking up after he was done.

“One of the townspeople told me that Ianite had Dianite and Mianite taken out, for what I don’t know.” Jonah scowls. “But it’s probably not good. We’ve seen no more Mianitees or Dianitees while we’ve been here.”

“Yeah, but they could be in hiding,” Tucker said, “Just like we are. We could just stay here. It’s relatively safe, right?”

“The Guardian knows Sonja’s name.” Jordan rubs his hands together nervously. “That means that Ianite probably knows who she is, and who we are as well.”

“I think we should try going to the Nether,” Sonja crosses her arms over her chest, “After all, what’s the worst that could happen?”Jonah snorts.

“I mean, we could all die horribly Sonja,” Jonah sighs, but she is already mulling over it in her mind. Sonja just knew that they could trust this Guardian, even though he seemed to be working for Ianite. She knew what the others would say though. How could they just trust him with one interaction? But she trusted her instincts. They had never led her wrong before.

* * *

The Guardian feels it when his sister enters the realm. There’s a pickle against his skin, a presence returning to his side. He stops in his duties, just for a second, hands shaking. The moment passes, and he forces himself back to work, forces himself not to think about her.  
  
If he does, maybe he can spare her the pain he’s had. Maybe his lady won’t find out about her. Maybe she’ll leave and be safe, with their mother. Where she’s supposed to be, and he can stay here.  
  
Not days later, Ianite summons him to her temple. He kneels, and his blood runs cold as she speaks of an Ianitee follower causing a ruckus with Dianitees and Mianitees. He just knows it’s her, deep down, and he musters up enough willpower to keep his face steady. Somehow it works, and later he arrives in the overworld to find these new arrivals.

He keeps his distance, at first. There are too many people for him to stay hidden, and so he makes his rounds in the village instead, checking up on things for Ianite. They notice him (though it’s hard not to) and wisely don’t approach, whispering between each other and scurrying back to wherever they’ve set up. The Guardian asks some people about them, though he doesn’t get much. The group seems to have endeared themselves to the townsfolk.

Not that it’ll help them much if faced by His Lady’s wrath.

It takes two days for one of them to approach him. The man has dark hair, curled slightly, red sunglasses that cover his eyes. He makes an easy conversation with the Guardian, attempting to gain information from him. Ianite’s sight prickles across him, and The Guardian just knows that she is watching.

“So your name is just…’ The Guardian’?” The man asks, confusion wishing on his face. The Guardian sighs, keeping his expression calm.

“Yes. Although, if you wanted my complete title, it would be ‘The Guardian of the End’, or ‘Ianite’s Guardian’.” The Guardian watches as the man frowns again. He seems to do that relatively often.  
  


“But… you don’t have a name? Like an actual name?” The Guardian shrugs. He remembers his old name, of course, but Lady Ianite would have his head if he allowed this Dianitee to have it. Plus, that name is his and his alone. No one else is allowed to call him that, not even his dear Lady Ianite.

“I did once. My name was but a hindrance that I gave up as Ianite’s Guardian.” The Guardian feels Ianite’s gaze shift off of him, and he straightens. The man notices his change and tenses as if to flee or fight. “We do not have much time.” He beckons the man closer, dropping his voice to a whisper. ‘You must go to the Nether Realm. You will find more answers there.”

“I-I don’t-“ The Guardian shushes him,

“It will be safer for you and your friends,” as if on cue, The Guardian spots the one who looks eerily similar to the one in front of him, looking worried. “Please, Son- The Ianitee is in grave danger.” He straightens, taking a step back from the dumbstruck man. “Good day.” The Guardian gives a curt nod to both men, the newcomer quickly dragging his friend away. Forcing himself to resume his patrol, The Guardian curses his slip-up. Hopefully, the man hadn’t noticed in his confusion. That would make it safer for them all.

When he returns to the village the next day, the arrivals are strangely gone, as if they had never existed at all. Ianite curses the Rebellion and Otm, her anger scaring even the endermen away from the temple. The Guardian took his punishment in silence, inside begging for them to be safe.

He investigates the Nether portal they used, his back still screaming at him. The note from Otm makes it worth it all.

_‘Agents acquired. Stay safe. Messages to follow. H and J send their love._

_— O’_


	2. Nether

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways this is entirely inspired by transvav's awesome au check it out [here](https://transvav.tumblr.com/tagged/theadelian+lore)

Going to the Nether had… hurt in a way that Sonja wasn’t expecting. The portal had prickled at her skin in former lands, but it had never stung before. Never made her mouth taste like iron, teeth hurt. No one else reacted the same way. Even Martha or Spark didn’t have the same reaction as her. Was something wrong with her? Was it her connection to Ianite that made it harder to traverse between realms?

Their arrival to the Nether was met with silence, not that Sonja was expecting much. It was silent save for the distance sounds of ghasts cries and the bubbling of lava far below them. Sonja had still had a bad feeling about it. Not only was the Nether silent, but going through the portal had made her feel… ill. Normally there was a faint sense of being watched, whether it was from the pigmen or due to Danite’s presence in the Nether.

Their version of Dianite had stopped just outside of the portal, seemingly concentrating heavily on something. Mot had remanded close to him, as had Alyssa in case he needed anything. Jordan, Jonah, Tucker and her had decided to explore while the rest got used to the heat of the Nether.

Sonja had just turned a corner when someone grabbed her arm and a sword was pressed against her throat.

“Alright, Ianitee,” The voice came out low, and Sonja froze, “you’re going to tell me how you broke through the barrier, and maybe, maybe, I’ll let you live.” Sonja swallowed, her blood running cold. Maybe Jonah had been right, about this trip being a bad idea. “Talk!” The person hissed, the pressure on the sword increasing.

So Sonja talked. She told the person about their arrival in Theadel and Jordan’s meeting with the Guardian. About how they had decided to go to the Nether to be safe, not to cause harm. The stranger had relaxed slightly at the mention of the Guardian, and by the end of her story had removed the sword from her neck completely. There were footsteps from behind her, and Sonja turned to watch as the man paced back and forth, his sword sheathed. 

The whole of his left hand was made of dark bone, like a wither skeleton. The bones disappeared up into his sleeve, and Sonja briefly wondered how far they went. There was a small amount of grey… something, settled across his face, concentrated around his mouth and eyes. The grey stains made it look like he was suffering from the effects of a wither poison, faint grey veins creeping out from the more condensed areas. He looked startlingly similar to Mot - younger, obviously - the only notable difference if you removed everything else being their hair colours. Mot’s was a dirty blonde, while this man’s hair was a dark brown, almost black. For some reason, that made a small jolt of sadness wash through her. Sonja blinked, and the feeling passed. Huh. That was weird.

“Otm,” The man said, sticking out his withered hand. When Sonja hesitated, he glanced down and let out a sheepish laugh and stuck his other hand out. “Sorry, I forget sometimes.” A small smile crept onto Sonja’s face.

“It’s alright. I’m Sonja.”

* * *

Sometimes, The Guardian got moments to himself, though they were few and far between. His Lady saw fit to make sure that his days were busy, full of patrolling, practice and spending time by his Lady’s side. When he did get time for himself, he would use it to rest or to take care of his armour. Which was what he was doing currently.

He polished the purple metal of his chest plate, the polish eventually allowing him to see his reflection. The Guardian squinted slightly, stopping in his motions to stare at his reflection. The man looking back at him didn’t look… right.

He had dark circles under his eyes, a strange tint to his skin that _could’ve_ been the armour, but the Guardian really didn’t think so. The Guardian remembered his hair and eyes being lighter when he had first arrived. Now his eyes were dark and tinged with purple, his hair turning from a lighter dirty blonde to a dark brown. It was partially why Sonja had never noticed that it was him, though that could’ve also been due to how Sonja hadn’t had many interactions with him since… Snapping back to the present, The Guardian placed the chest plate aside, rubbing his face with both hands.

He wondered if his mother would even know who he was if she ever saw him again. The Guardian groaned, forcing the memories back. He knew what happened if he thought too hard on his time before serving his Lady. Picking up one of his gauntlets, the Guardian set to work making sure that one was polished perfectly too. It made things easier to forget, even though it made his chest hurt to do so.

But it was easier if His Lady never found out that he was thinking about them again. He could take whatever punishment His Lady gave him, but this was a wound much too painful for him to be punished for again.

* * *

Sonja lead Otm back to the portal, where the rest of her group was waiting. Otm stopped at the mouth of the cave, face going a little bit grey. She glanced in the same direction as him and frowned. It was just Dianite talking with Mot. Maybe he was a Dianitee?

“Oh, you’re back Sonja!” Jonah exclaimed, taking a few steps towards her. Otm placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, his eyes narrowing. Jonah’s gaze slid past her to Otm, and there was a moment of very awkward eye contact between the two. “Who’s uh… that?” Jonah nodded towards Otm. The rest of the group was watching the interaction with a mixture of amusement and worry.

“I just uh, ran into him.” Sonja shifted awkwardly. Otm coughed, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“That’s a polite way of saying I thought you were a threat and pointed a sword at your neck.” Otm shrugged, a sheepish smile crossing his face. He crosses his arms over his chest, 

“My name?” The man blinked before a sheepish smile came across his face. “Sorry, sorry. I forgot you’re all new here.” He straightened up, squaring his shoulders. “I’m Otm, Dianite’s Champion. In this world at least, I guess. Pleased to meet you.” Oh, that’s why Sonja thought. Dianite blinked in surprise, before smiling cheerfully at Otm.

“A pleasure to meet you,” Dianite bowed his head towards Otm, “I’m not exactly… _your_ Dianite, I’m afraid.” Otm huffed, a sad sort of smile coming across his face.

“No, I figured that,” Otm scuffed his shoe along the ground, knocking a stone around, “You look similar, but not that close.” Dianite nodded in understanding.

“Yes, I just didn’t want to alarm you, that’s all.” Silence settled over the group after Dianite spoke.

“Autumn, right? Nice to meet you. I’m Tucker,” Tucker spoke up after a minute, offering his hand to Otm. Sonja smiled as the rest of her friends introduced themselves to the rebel leader. She glanced over at Dianite, who was watching Otm with narrowed eyes. Please don’t let there be a problem between them, Sonja thought. They didn’t need any more people turned against them. Ianite already was. After a moment, Dianite snapped his fingers, letting out a quiet ‘hah!’.

“I thought you looked familiar,” Dianite smiled gently at Otm. “You’re Mots alternate.” Mot gave Otm an appraising look, before nodding his head.

“I guess you look like me. If I was younger,” Mot said with a shrug. “Though the whole creeper thing-” He waved at his face, “-sort of messed that up.” 

“Wither skeleton for me,” Otm said, raising his left hand. “But I’m lucky, It’s only my arm.” He glanced awkwardly at Dianite, and Sonja noticed the small, barely-there wince that Otm made when he noticed the Nether god. Maybe what Jonah had found out was true, that this world's Ianite really had killed Dianite and Mianite. That’d be a question for later, though. 

“Come on. I’ll show you to the fortress,” Otm nodded his head, turning to head down the same cave that Sonja had been exploring prior. There were a few moments of silence before Mot spoke again. 

“Autumn, huh? I would’ve figured you’d be something closer to Mot. Like uh… Jonah and Jordan.” Both Jonah and Jordan gave him a glance, both raising an eyebrow at nearly the same time. Sonja bit down on the smile threatening to creep over her face. They may have said that they weren’t _actually_ twins, but they sure acted like ones. It made Sonja’s chest ache, and she wondered, briefly, if that had anything to do with the presence she was missing.

“Oh, it’s not uh, spelt a-u-t-u-m-n. Just pronounced that way.” Otm leads them through to the open Nether, the cave opening up into a wide-open space, the high ceilings almost disappearing into the darkness.

“So then how is it spelt?”

“O-t-m.” Mot blinked at Otm, raising his eyebrow. 

“Wait so your parents named you o-t-m?” Alyssa giggles, Otm sporting an obviously faked scowl.

“What, like naming your child Mot isn’t weird either?” Mot snorts, inclining his head towards Otm.

“Fair.” They walked in silence for a few more minutes before Mot spoke again. “I wonder if all of our alternate’s names are just the same three letters?” Dianite sighed.

“What, you think someone was cruel enough to name their child Tmo? Or Mto?” Otm and Mot snickered. Tucker and Sonja shared a look and a smile. Otm led them through twisting tunnels carved out of netherrack, most lined with small glowstone lamps that cast their shadows across the walls. Strangely, she felt a little better once they were away from the blistering heat, but the 

“Yeah, but one of you is named Tom, which is perfectly normal.” Jordan cut in.

“Ah,” Otm hummed, nodding sagely, “Tom. He’s the odd one out. We’ll have to kill him because he breaks our horrible naming scheme.” Sonja felt another wave of sadness come over her, her smile slipping off of her face. Why did that make her feel so sad? She knew no one named Tom, and she certainly didn’t know anyone else who was Mot or Otm’s alternate. So why? Sonja thought back on the presence she had felt calling her.

“Oh god, there’s two of them,” Dianite said with an exaggerated sigh. “Whatever shall I do?” As the group laughed, they emerged at the end of the tunnel, subjected once more to the intense heat. A large fortress loomed above them, dark brick pillars descending into the lava lake surrounding it.

Sonja’s eyes travelled up the pillars, catching the slight glimmer of glowstone out of the corner of her eye, the smell of ash and blaze powder hitting her as they entered through the gate. The roofs were a deep warm red, and there was a surprisingly large amount of light coming from different lava pools as well as glow stone lamps. As they passed through the first gate, Sonja glanced around at the outer wall, making a note of how the wall ascended almost to the roof of the Nether.

Maybe they could be safe here. For now, at least.

* * *

The Guardian couldn’t stop thinking about how Sonja was doing in the Nether. 

It occupied all his thoughts when he was out patrolling. If she felt welcome. If she and her friends had settled in properly. Would Otm have started training them yet, or would he wait until they were more integrated into the rebellion? Was she ill? Healthy? Safe? He couldn’t help but worry about her, that’s all. The connection between them was unorthodox at best.

He just couldn’t think about what it was, that’s all.

The Guardian knew what being in the Nether for a long time would do it an Ianitee. Especially one so connected to Ianite as her. It had hurt him to touch the portals after Dianite had placed the barrier over them. Surely it would’ve hurt her to go through? He hoped that she was fine.

Being in the overworld was better than being in the Nether. He usually only had a headache, and that was if he spent most of his day in the overworld. Maybe he was just not used to the Nether, but even before Dianite’s fall, the Nether had always made him sick. 

It always could have been because of the difference between the Nether and the End. They were drastically different climates; one was hot and humid, the other freezing cold at the best of times. If The Guardian could've picked a place to shine, it would've been in the Overworld. At least it had different climates and wasn't always to one end of a scale. Though, Sonja didn't have much choice in the matter. He frowned, shaking his head.

No, it was better to leave those thoughts in the past. He had to finish up his rounds for the day, and there was paperwork waiting for him back at the Temple. There was too much to do for him to be lost in thought like this. Even though it was something he wanted to think about, he couldn't afford to lose any more favour with his Lady. he was on thin ice already for letting her and her friends escape.

The Guardian got back to work.

* * *

The sounds of metal clashing together fill the small room as Jordan and Jonah spun around each other, blades flashing in the light. They locked blades, and Jordan smirked at Jonah, pressing his sword against the blade of Jonah’s axe. 

“You having fun?” Jonah asked dryly, barely resisting rolling his eyes when Jordan’s smile grew wider.

“Always,” Jordan said, turning sharply to swipe at Jonah’s side. Stepping back, Jonah dodged the attack, using his momentum to instead swing his axe towards Jordan’s chest, the metal impacting the leather with a soft thunk. Jordan grunted and moved backwards, the two of them circling each other for a few moments. 

Jordan moved first, as always, blade attempting to strike at Jonah’s ribs. Instead, Jonah batted Jordan’s blade away, using the flash part of his axe to force Jordan to the floor. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch with a smile as Jordan groaned, falling flat onto his back, chest heaving.

“I yield,” Jordan coughed out, and Jonah immediately pulled his axe back, offering a hand out to Jordan. Jonah pulled his almost-brother back up, the two of them smiling warmly at each other. “You’ve gotten better,” Jordan commented as they headed over to the weapons rack. Jonah merely hummed, grabbing a towel from the top of the rack. His ponytail had started to come out, so Jonah took the downtime to redo it, pulling it back into its normal position, keeping his hair out of his face.

Jonah wiped the sweat off of his forehead, watching Jordan down a bottle of water, both of them sore and exhausted. He set his axe on the ground beside him, swinging his arms around to loosen his muscles. It was hot in the training room, although that was a given. They were in the Nether, after all. Everywhere was hot here.

They had been in the Nether for a couple of days, and Jonah thought that maybe he was finally getting used to the heat. Jordan, on the other hand, was already used to the heat and had adapted to the new Nether. Bastard. He and Mot and Dianite had an unfair advantage, Jonah thought with a huff. He scowled slightly, his eyes narrowing at Jordan who noticed his glare and stuck his tongue out at Jonah. Jonah rolled his eyes, dabbing once again at the sweat beading on his forehead.

The heat was inescapable, especially in the lower levels of the fortress which were closer to the lava pools. Sonja seemed to be having the worst time of them, being an Ianitee, but Otm had assured them that it was normal for both Mianitee’s and Ianitee’s to get sick in the Nether before they adapted. Maybe Jonah had been with Jordan for too long. He hadn’t gotten sick, not as Sonja did. Or even Tucker, who at worst had been slightly dizzy the past couple of days. Jonah grunted as he stretched his arms above his head.

Otm was nice, he thought. He had helped them get better weapons and individual rooms within the fortress. That was more than some would have done, and it was even more strange that Otm would’ve let them in at all with the Ianitee’s they had with them, and with the story they had told Otm. But he believed them, as far fetched as their story was. When Sonja asked he had muttered something about knowing someone similar, but then Otm had been called away. Maybe it was for the best that they didn’t go prying into Mot’s alternate’s past right away. Jonah knew he wouldn’t have liked it if he was in Otm’s shoes.

Jonah swallowed. Otm was… Well, he really was something. He was determined, brave, loyal, and Jonah _did_ have eyes. So maybe he had a teeny-tiny crush on Otm. So what? They weren't going to stay in this world for long, just until they got a portal set up and helped the people of this world. There was no use in him catching feelings for a man he knew wouldn’t leave his home. So that was - well it wasn’t _fine_ , but Jonah could live with it. He wouldn’t be stopped by 

“Oh, hey Otm,” Jordan’s voice made Jonah turn his head, noticing Otm for the first time. He felt apprehension shoot through him, and Jonah stood up almost immediately. Otm was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and a smile curling across his face. Jonah straightened slightly as Otm’s eyes flickered over to him, his face heating slightly as Otm’s eyes lingered on his arms. From behind him, he heard Jordan snort quietly, and Jonah resisted the urge to turn and snap at Jordan.

“I was going to see if this room was open, but if you guys are busy…” Otm trailed off, shifting off of the wall. It was when he fully entered the room that Jonah noticed the rapier hanging from his belt, worn leather armour similar to the type Jonah and Jordan had been gifted. Jonah’s eyes locked onto Otm’s withered arm without thought, before he forced his eyes away. Nope nope nope. His face was not heating up right now.

“Oh no no!” Jordan cut in, standing beside Jonah and clapping a hand down on his shoulder, a wide smile on his face. Jonah sucked in a breath, opening his mouth to interrupt Jordan. “I was just getting ready to leave. I think Jonah-“ Jordan squeezed his shoulder “-was going to stay a bit longer. I’m sure he’d be happy to train with you!” Jonah stiffened as the weight of Jordan’s words hit him. Spar? With Otm? Otm glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.

“You fine with that, Jonah?” 

“Y-yeah sure.” He manages to force out, internally swearing at Jordan. Jordan gave Jonah a cheery pat on the shoulder, making his way out of the room.

“Have fun!” Jordan threw over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him. He and Otm stood in the quiet of the training room, Otm staring at the door and Jonah quietly cursing himself for allowing Jordan to meddle. He shouldn’t have let Jordan know about his crush. Look at where it had got him.

“...You like using an axe?” Otm asked after a brief pause. Jonah swallowed, forcing himself to look Otm in the eyes.

“Uh, yeah,” He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “It’s a good weight for me.” Jonah’s eyes darted down to Otm’s hip and back up. “You use a rapier?”

“My Dianite taught me,” Otm said, voice fond. “I’ve been using it for so long it feels wrong to try out anything else.” He pulled the rapier out of its sheath, the netherite blade glinting dangerously in the light. Jonah swallowed, reaching down to grab his axe. Otm held his rapier in a ready position, Jonah gripping his axe in both hands. Otm smirked, inclining his head towards Jonah.

“Let’s begin.”

The fight was short-lived, mostly due to how Jonah kept getting distracted by Otm’s focused expression and precise swings. Otm was quick and before he knew it, Jonah was stumbling onto his back, Otm’s rapier hovering just above his throat. Jonah swallowed, his face flushing. Oh god oh fuck. Otm was towering over him, his hair slightly messed up from their movements, some sticking in curls to his forehead. He was panting slightly, and Otm gave him a quick smile. Jonah was momentarily struck by how easily Otm had taken him down.

“I yield.” Jonah rasped out, taking the hand Otm offered with a tired smile. Otm helped to pull him to his feet, and he held onto Jonah’s hand for a moment longer. Jonah swallowed, and he locked eyes with Otm. For a moment they stood there, before Otm coughed awkwardly, a slight flush blooming onto his face. Otm sheathed his sword, letting out a huff.

“Good work,” Otm said, rubbing the back of his neck. He offered Jonah a wider smile, one that Jonah reciprocated eagerly. “You’re uh, pretty good with that axe,” He jerked his head towards the axe, and Jonah laughed slightly.

“I could say the same about you with that rapier.” Jonah leaned down, grabbing the axe. His back throbbed with pain and Jonah grimaced, wondering if he’d have bruises. Otm’s smile faded, and a genuinely worried look came across his face.

“Oh, uh, sorry about that.” Otm’s flush deepened. “I can uh… Get you to the infirmary… if you want.” Jonah placed his axe back onto the training rack, facing Otm again with a smile.

“I’d like that.”

* * *

It had started as a slight dizzy spell, something that could be easily dismissed. The Nether was such a different environment than the End or the Overworld, and if you didn’t go in prepared to stay awhile, these things could happen. Sonja hadn’t spent much time in the Nether, this world or otherwise. It would make sense for her to feel unwell as she adapted to the change in the environment. Otm was kind and gave her a room that was higher up in the fortress, away from the lava lakes.

After a couple of days, her dizziness had gotten worse. She would stand and her vision would swim, get out of breath while going up the stairs. A weight was laying between her lungs, making it hard to breathe. Sonja was essentially confined to her room, only leaving when Otm called for a meeting. It wasn’t all bad; Her friends would come and visit, bringing food and water bottles to her room.

Jonah told him about his training with Otm, which Jordan teased Jonah endlessly about. When she asked, he flushed and couldn’t get more than a sentence out. The rest of them spent the visit teasing Jonah about his crush on Otm, feeling almost like things were getting back to normal.

And then Sonja passed out getting out of bed one morning. She began to cough more frequently, and her bouts of unconsciousness became more and more common as time went on. It hurt to breathe, sometimes, and she often would find herself struggling to take full breaths. Otm was able to get some packed ice from the overworld and as nice as it felt the ice never lasted long.

It was getting to the point where Sonja was having to take more and more health potions to try and stop whatever was happening with her. Otm had disappeared for a day or so, only to reappear with bad news.

Something about the barrier Dianite had placed on the Nether was making her so sick. Otm had said that Dianite had stopped most Ianitee’s - along with Ianite herself - from crossing into the Nether as his last act. It was why it had hurt to go through the portal, although why she had felt the effects of the barrier more strongly than Martha or Spark still hadn’t been figured out. Even Otm didn’t know.

Time passed slowly, especially when her friends were unable to come and visit. Books only went so far, and Sonja found herself…

Bored.

She could only sleep and read, and with the sickness getting worse it was easier to just sleep. At least when she was asleep she wasn’t in struggling to breathe. Or at least, not conscious of it.

The void called to her, reminiscent of when they had physically travelled through the void. Sonja wondered how easy it would be to just… let it take her. Let herself drift in the dark, painless. But her friends needed her, wanted her to stay with them to help. The urge grew stronger, and Sonja sighed, relaxing back into her pillows and staring up at the ceiling. Only a moment. She could rest in the void for a moment and then return. That wouldn’t be so hard, would it? Sonja had done it before. She knew what she was doing.

Sonja closed her eyes and slipped into the gentle embrace of the void.

* * *

Tucker hadn’t expected much when he saw Sonja on her bed, eyes closed. It was becoming more and more common to find her asleep or at least _trying_ to sleep. So when Tucker had seen Sonja resting, he hadn’t thought much of it. Placed the tray with a plate and a glass of water on her bedside table, and then tried to wake her up so that she could at least east something.

Key word being tried.

Shaking her shoulder hadn’t worked. Speaking to her hadn’t worked. Combining the two also hadn’t worked. Tucker was beginning to get nervous. Sonja was a light sleeper. Normally, most sounds woke her almost instantly, the same with touch. Why wasn’t Sonja waking up?

Tucker swallowed, wiping his hands on his pants. Okay. Okay, great. What was he supposed to do now? Tucker snapped his fingers, taking a couple of quick steps away from Sonja’s bedside. Pulling his communicator out of his pocket, Tucker quickly sent a message to Otm. He would know what to do. Otm knew this world, obviously, and he had a better grasp on this world’s magic and its side effects. Tucker hoped Otm could come up with a solution.

He didn’t want to lose another one of his friends.

* * *

Sonja opened her eyes to her home. Her real home, that is.

Not the castle she had shared with Tucker. Not the cute pink house from the last realm they had lived in.

Her _home_. The Ianite temple.

Sonja gleaned upwards, eyes tracing along the cracks in the smooth grey stone, dark green vines creeping across them. She knew this place, or at least, had known this place a long time ago. The courtyard was small, and it wasn’t accessible from the main entrance. It was less of a courtyard and more of a path between them, just one that opens to the sky. Speaking of it, Sonja looked up, staring into the endless black of the void, small pinpricks of light amidst the black. She let out a brief laugh, before shaking her head. This was _her_ void. Not like the others. This one had _life_ , had spirit.

The path ahead of her was filled with more vines, some having small purple-pink flowers blooming, filling the air with a sweet scent. The soft light illuminated the path in front of her, and soon enough, the path opened up into a larger courtyard. A smooth-stone fountain stood in the middle of the courtyard, the sound of water filling the silence. A number of stone benches surrounded it, their legs covered in the same twisting green vines. But the fountain wasn’t the thing that caught Sonja’s eye, although it reminded her of a much different time.

No, it was the woman sitting with her back to Sonja, lilac hair cascading down past her shoulders, softly humming to herself, that made Sonja pause. Sonja stopped, her heart pounding in her throat. 

“Mom?” Her voice barely rose above a whisper. Ianite froze, her voice catching in her throat. Sonja took a step forwards, watching as Ianite hesitantly turned to look in her direction. They locked eyes, and time slowed down, both too shocked to speak.

“Sonja?” Ianite broke the silence, reaching a hand forwards, and Sonja moved. She ran towards her mother, wrapping her arms around Ianite tightly. Neither of them said a word, and Ianite placed a hand on the back of Sonja’s head, resting her cheek against Sonja’s hair. Ianite pressed a kiss to Sonja’s forehead, brushing a soothing hand down her back. Sonja pulled away first, smiling up at her mother with tears in her eyes. 

“My dear Sonja,” Her mother smiled warmly, nodding her head to the bench beside her. Sonja sat, her hands coming to rest on either side of her knees. “How are you?” Ianite asked, placing a hand on Sonja’s shoulder. She leaned into the touch, a smile growing across her face.

“I could be better,” Sonja admitted, “I’ve been sick.” She explained just what this world’s Ianite was like, and her mother’s face morphed from a smile into a stern frown.

“And you say she’s been forcing everyone to follow her?” Sonja nodded, and Ianite closed her eyes, taking a calming breath. “Alright,” She said after a moment, “What else can you tell me?” So Sonja explained the Rebellion, Otm and the barrier’s on the portals.

“There’s another thing…” Sonja said hesitantly, Ianite looked at her curiously.

“What is it, my dear?”

“I’ve been having this… strange feeling. Like something’s missing from me.” Sonja explained, “It’s always been there to some extent, but it’s gotten stronger since we fell into Theadel.” Ianite’s gaze softened with every word Sonja spoke. “Like I’m trying to remember something really important but it’s just… not there.” Sonja sighed, her shoulders slumping. “I’ve just had this feeling like I’m - Like I’m not supposed to be alone,” She let out a sharp laugh, “But I’m _not_ alone, mom.”

“I see.” Ianite was silent for a few moments before she finally spoke again. “Does it feel like… a presence or a memory that you’ve been trying to remember?” Sonja frowned, running a hand through her hair.

“Both? It’s like… like I turn to scheme with someone and they aren’t there but I feel like someone should be? And sometimes I try to think about when I was younger but there’s something missing from the memories and I just-” Sonja cut herself off, taking in a deep breath. Ianite took one of Sonja’s hands in her own, and Sonja smiled slightly. “Thank you, Mom,” She said earnestly.

“Do you feel it now?” Ianite asked, giving Sonja’s hand a squeeze. Sonja though for a moment, pushing down her anger and her annoyance. Closing her eyes, Sonja With her emotions out of the way, Sonja began her search. After a few moments, she found it. The feeling was weak but growing as she paid more attention to it, but it was there. Present. Still apart of her.

“Yes.” Sonja nodded, opening her eyes to look at her mother. Ianite’s mouth was a thin line, and there was a hint of nervousness about her. What did her mom have to be nervous about? “Can you, I don’t know, remove it or something?” Ianite shook her head, glancing over to the fountain and then back to Sonja.

“Sonja,” Her mother’s voice was weary but gentle, “You have to seek out that feeling inside of yourself. I cannot bring it out of you or take it from you.” Ianite held up a hand as Sonja opened her mouth to protest. “I know you can do it, Sonja. You are my daughter, after all.”

“I don’t know, mom, I don't understand-” Sonja froze, the feeling distantly pulling in her mind. She opened and closed her mouth, eyes narrowing as she stared off into the middle distance. In her mind, Sonja reached out a metaphorical hand, grasping onto the feeling that was pulling at her mind. Sonja tugged once, twice, and suddenly everything came forwards-

_A devilish grin etched on a young boy's face. Light hair, eyes hidden by the fog. An outstretched hand to her, and she took it without hesitation. Something within her screamed trust, trust, trust. And so she did._

_Soaring above a land of yellow-white stone - the end - scent of chorus fruit and lavender. Dark skies filled with pinpricks of light. Home, the temple, warm yellow leaves of the trees, gentle brush of grass against her legs.The boy - no, her brother, in her arms, bright laughter ringing in her ears. Arms suddenly empty, too empty, where was her brother? Tate of ozone against her tongue, faint static of an end portal and then..._

_Nothing._

“My…” Sonja felt her eyes tearing up, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. She made eye contact with Ianite who was gazing at her, a sad smile etched upon her face. “ _Mom_ .” Sonja gasped, her head shaking slightly. “Mom,” she repeated, “What was… I’m - _No_.” Her voice was tinged with desperation, tears freely falling down her face. Ianite hand cupped her cheek, drawing her gaze upwards. 

“My child,” her voice was ethereal, eyes glassy, “Sonja. Breathe.” Her other hand came to cup Sonja’s cheek, and Sonja moved forwards, all but collapsing into her mother’s arms. Pressing her face into Ianite’s shoulder, Sonja shook, the safe scent of lavender surrounding her. Her mother rubbed gentle circles on Sonja’s back, softly shushing her.

“What happened to him?” Sonja felt Ianite’s hands still in their movements, her shoulders drawing up for a fraction of a second.

“He became lost,” Ianite took a breath, “I cannot sense him as well as you were once able to. And I…” Ianite closed her eyes, her mouth pressing into a thin line. “I felt him fall through the void,” She says gently, and Sonja feels her chest beginning to ache, “But after that… his presence has grown farther and farther away.”

“So he’s just… gone?” Sonja whispered, her voice hoarse. Ianite nodded, wiping at her own cheeks.

“I’m afraid so,” Ianite said after a moment. “But I have never stopped looking for him. Either of you. You are both so dear to me,” Ianite’s voice cracked, and she pressed her cheek to the top of Sonja’s head. “I wish we could have more time together, Sonja.”

“Am I…?” Sonja pulled out of her mother’s embrace, her cheeks still wet. She looked down at her arms, watching as they slowly became more and more translucent.

“Yes. Your friends are likely drawing you back to your current realm.” Ianite sighed. “But I have no doubt I’ll be seeing you again soon.”

“I’ll find him, mom,” Sonja said, determination flooding her voice. “I promise.” Ianite merely smiled.

“I know you will, my dear.” 

And Sonja woke up.

* * *

“My Lady,” The Guardian bowed low, his eyes remaining on the floor as his Lady arrived. She gestured to him with one hand and he fell into step with her, their footsteps echoing down the empty hallway of the temple. Her fruity perfume stung at his nose but he blinked through the headache it brought. She knew he was sensitive to strong smells and used it in her favour in any way she could. Had to train him out of weaknesses somehow, The Guardian thought.

“Tell me, my Guardian,” She purred, coming to a stop near her throne. The thing was made out of fine royal purple fabric, jewels glinting in the low light. It loomed over where people would stand to give her their prayers and respect, and his lady ended up looking down on her followers more often than not. “How goes your search for our missing Ianitee?” The Guardian swallowed.

“Nothing again, my lady.” The Guardian heard her scoff, “I’ve stationed patrols around the known Nether portals, but nothing has come through.”

“They’ll have to bring her out eventually,” She snapped, “No Ianitee could stay in that wretched place that long without becoming seriously ill.” A cruel smile began to creep onto her face. “And when she does, you’ll be waiting.” She grasped his chin, forcing his eyes up to meet her own. “Won’t you, my dear Guardian?” 

“O-Of course, my Lady,” The Guardian held back a flinch as she patted his cheek. Her touch made him want to recoil, but doing so would only make her angrier.

“I would expect nothing less from my Guardian.” She turned to face her throne, tilting her head slightly, “Of course, we’ll have to prepare a room for her when she comes. And we’ll have to properly welcome her.”

“Yes, my Lady.” The Guardian said a sick feeling curling in his stomach. “I’ll get some of the staff to put together a room tomorrow.” Her laugh rang throughout the empty hall.

“I know you will, my Guardian.” She patted his head as one would with an obedient dog and continued to the back of the hall. “You always come through, my dear Guardian.”

* * *

It’s one of the rare occasions where Sonja is awake for more than half an hour when she tells them what she’s learned. More and more frequently Sonja has been finding herself unable to keep enough energy to stay awake for long periods. At least she has people to spend the time with when she’s awake. Sonja would be painfully bored if her friends couldn’t come to see her. 

Today they had gathered on her bed, with Sonja laying on her side while Tucker attempted to learn how to braid hair from Jonah. Jordan was across from them, absorbed in a book as per usual. It was peaceful. Quiet. And yet Sonja couldn’t help but think that something was missing. _Or someone_ , she mused.

The longing for the presence had only increased when she learned that she had a brother. She knew what she was missing now, which made her only want it more. What was he like? Was he more like Jonah, soft-spoken and kind? Or was he more outgoing, courageous like Tucker? Sonja didn’t even know his _name_ for gods sake. 

“Hey, you okay?” Jonah asked quietly, hand brushing over her shoulder. Sonja sighed, closing her eyes briefly. Like Jordan, he could be eerily perceptive at times.

“I’m…” Sonja closed her mouth, a frown forming on her face. No. She wouldn’t lie to her friends, not about this. “I’ve been… speaking with mom,” She admitted. Sonja allowed Jonah and Tucker to help her sit up, the braid in her hair falling out.

“Oh?” Jordan glanced up at her from his place at the end of her bed. Out of all of her friends, he was the one who was closest to Ianite. At least, their world’s version of Ianite. Sonja knew that he had thought about switching to become an Ianitee after Dianite asked him to blow up the Mianite temple. Something about his moral code, and wanting to truly believe in what he was doing. Sonja could understand. “You have?”

“Mhm… She told me something...” The words come out slowly a Sonja mulls over them. “Interesting, I guess.”

“Only you guess?” Jordan teased, poking at her foot. 

“Shut up,” She laughed, “I just… wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.” Tucker glanced at her, interest clear in his eyes. “You all remember how I said that I didn’t really remember a lot from when I was a kid? Because of the-” Sonja waved a hand at her head, “-mental blocking stuff?”

“Did you remember something?” Jonah’s head tilted to the side, his eyes scanning over Sonja’s face. “Was it… bad? Good?”

“Good but I wasn’t expecting it,” Sonja huffed, shaking her head slightly, “I learned that I have - er, had, a sibling.”

“Wait really?” Jordan said, excitement flooding his voice. He sat up, sitting back on his heels.

“You did?” Tucker nudges her shoulder, giving her a gentle smile. Hesitantly, Sonja returns it and tries not to imagine her brother doing the same once, a long, long time ago.

“I had a brother… younger,” She answers, tucking a loose hair behind her ear, “He was a stickler for the rules where I was chaotic.” Sonja can’t help but laugh slightly as Tucker and Jordan look at her in mock horror.

“You? Chaotic?” Jordan’s tone is light and he has an easygoing smile on his face, “I can’t believe it, Sonja. You’ve been holding out on me! You could’ve been team Dianite with me!” Sonja shakes her head as Jordan falls back, letting an exaggerated groan.

“Yeah yeah,” Sonja pushes at Jordan’s leg, getting him to sit up, “He was younger, but not by much. A good fighter, especially with swords. Loved adventuring, and animals.” Sonja recounts the little of their childhood that she now remembers, The time they got lost in the Nether. The time Sonja dared him to climb one of the chorus trees and they had to get Mom to fly him down. Jonah and Jordan chime in every couple of stories, sharing their own twin stories, and Tucker tells them about his family. 

“We must have been pains in the neck.” Sonja laughs, wiping at her eyes. Jordan snorted, shaking his head.

“What, you aren’t one now?” Sonja threw her pillow at Jordan’s head, the pillow soaring across her bed to just narrowly miss Jordan’s head. Her room was filled with laughter, and for a brief moment, Sonja felt like she was fine. Like she wasn't missing a piece of her. The moment was brief, and that same longing crept back, a gaping hole in her heart and her memories.

“Is there...” Tucker’s voice is hesitant, “is there a reason you haven’t mentioned him?” Sonja feels her smile falter, and her eyes start to sting.

“You don’t have to say, Sonja.” Jonah’s voice is soft, and Sonja closed her eyes for a moment, a lump in her throat beginning to grow. When she didn’t speak up after a few minutes, Jonah placed a hand on hers, allowing her to interlock their fingers together. It was a grounding sensation, one that filled her with strength.

“I don’t know where he is,” Sonja’s admission quiets the room, “Mom hasn’t said anything and I don’t…” Her head dropped down, and she ran a hand through her hair.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” Tucker places a hand on her shoulder, Sonja leaning into his touch. 

“It’s fine, Tucker,” She laughs quietly, a little sad, “He’s probably in a better place then we are. I just… I just wish I could remember what he looked like.” The memories of her brother were still foggy, still unreachable. Not only that, but her sickness has made it hard for her to focus on anything. Sonja knew that as soon as she got better she would remember more about her brother, but that involved way too much lying around. She wanted to _do_ something, help her friends in stopping this world’s Ianite. Help them figure out a way to get back home. But she would only be a burden if she tried to do something now. It was just frustrating, that was all. The inability of her to do anything, to remember anything was aggravating. Soon, she promised herself. Soon she would get better, and be able to do something about the gap in her mind.

She just needed time.

* * *

The meeting was just wrapping up when Otm decided to bring up the elephant at the table. Everyone was worried about Sonja, and as a leader, he was obligated to do something about it. Not that helping Sonja was a burden but…

He knew the answer to their problems was not simple. Nothing with this group was.

“We need to talk about Sonja,” Otm placed his hand’s on the table, a frown settling on his face. “Or at least what we’re going to do.”   


“What do you mean?” Jordan asked, a slight hint of worry in his voice. A few of the others that had fallen with Sonja looked the same, and Otm reigned in the urge to sigh. He wasn’t just going to force them out on their own or make Sonja leave. Learning her heritage had been strange, but this world’s Ianite and Sonja’s mother were two very different people.

“She can’t stay here much longer without more-” Otm grimaced “- _ situations _ like the one yesterday happening again.”

“So what are we supposed to do? Let the void take her?” Tucker scowled. “Yeah, that’s going to be a no from me.” Otm sighed, one hand rubbing his forehead.

“No, that’s not what I’m saying,” Otm said slowly, obviously thinking over his words. “But I think I know a way for us to at least help her symptoms slightly.” He glanced up at the group assembled, eyes drifting over each individual. “It’d be very, very dangerous, for both whoever gets involved and Sonja herself.”

“Alright,” Jonah said quietly, “You might as well say it now.”

“If we bring Sonja to the Overworld, it’ll lessen the strain that comes with her being in the Nether,” Otm held up his hand as several people started talking at once. “I did say it would be dangerous.” He shook his head, “Especially if Ianite learns that she’s in the Overworld. A child of her alternate would be too good to pass up.” Dianite held up his hand, and Otm nodded to him. It was almost funny seeing a version of Dianite raising his hand to speak, Otm thought. So unlike the one that he knew.

“And what about the…” Dianite snapped his fingers a couple of times before continuing, “The Guardian. What about him? Doesn’t he work for Ianite?” Otm sighed, running a hand through his hair. The Guardian was a whole other thing to deal with. He was a perfectly fine man just…

Blinded.

“I don’t know,” Otm confessed. “The Guardian is a… unique case, in terms of Ianitee’s. She’s not taken a champion, not recently at least, but he’s about as close as it gets.” He closed his eyes briefly, remembering a much happier young man who he had interacted with freely. “I’m not sure what he’d do, but he did tell you all to come here.” Maybe he wasn’t entirely on their side but Otm didn’t blame him. The indoctrination he had gone through was something else. Otm had watched with his own eyes as The Guardian became less and less of a person and more of an extension of Ianite.

“So we’d have to be ready to face him?” Jordan asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Otm nodded, and Jordan frowned, rubbing at his jaw. “So we either go with a few people to attract less attention-” He glanced up at Otm.

“Or we go with lots of people and get noticed right away.” Otm nodded. “More protection but less subtlety.” A heavy silence fell over the room, their decision weighing on them all.

“Sonja should decide,” Jonah broke the silence. A few people murmured their agreements, and Om nodded. That was reasonable.

“Everyone in favour?” He glanced around the room, hearing a chorus os ‘ayes’ and similar agreements from the group.

“It’s all up to her, then,” Otm said grimly. “I just hope she knows what danger she’ll be in if she goes.” Jonah patted him on the shoulder, offering Otm a smile.

“It’ll be fine. They won’t be out there for long if they do go.” Jonah hesitated for a moment, “And if they do, well, Jordan and Tucker can be deadly when they want to be.” Otm shook his head, a smile blossoming onto his face.

“I hope they are,” Otm replied, “For her sake and theirs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhh i wanted to post this on vav's birthday but I guess not dasjfhaskdf ANYWAYS happy really belated birth dad!! theadel makes me suffer.


End file.
